Won't Fade Away
by S. Masen
Summary: This story takes place after New Moon. Bella and Edward are positively in love. Things are changing, Edward and Bella are getting closer, soon they won't be able to hold back..
1. Chapter 1

**Please leave reviews! Let me know what you think :) I only need 1 review and I will post the next chapter or 2!  
**

I walked upstairs with my cup of tea, trying not to spill it down the front of me, and hoped Edward was waiting for me in my room. It was just past eleven, and Charlie was long asleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he would be gone late at work, to my excitement. I finally reached the top of the stairs and sighed with the relief that I had kept the cup steady enough to prevent the liquid from sloshing around. Of course, I could never win. As I walked into my room I saw Edward standing in the corner waiting to greet me. Without saying a word he gently took my face into his hands and pressed his cold hard lips to mine making my knees wobble and all my strength disappear. When he released me, I tried to steady myself but it was too late. Before I knew it the tea I was about to enjoy was covering the front of me. My face heated with embarrassment. Edward chuckled softly at my clumsiness and whispered "Oh how I missed you Bella."

Well that's just great. Edward finally gets back from hunting after what seemed like forever and before I even get the chance to say hi I embarrass my self. I felt so pathetic as tears threatened to spill over the brims of my eyes. Sensing my sudden sadness Edward scooped me up in his arms and let me bury my sad and humiliated face into his chest. I didn't really know why I was crying, I wasn't usually this emotional, but this was just another stupid incident that proved Edward was a million times to good for me. Ever since we came back from Italy, after he had ran off to the Volturi cause he believed me to be dead, I felt as if I needed to be better to keep him around. He noticed my efforts and was constantly telling me how incredibly lucky he was to have me, but it didn't help. "I'm sorry. I don't really know why I'm getting this worked up." I managed to sniffle out.

"Bella, you don't ever have to be sorry for being sad. Although I would like to ask, what exactly is making you feel this way love?" I peeked out from his chest and met his beautiful topaz eyes. He reached up and tenderly moved the hair out of my face.

"I will never be good enough for you. We will never be even. I will never be able to do for you what you do for me. Your graceful, and beautiful, and perfect in every way. I am..." But he cut me off.

"You are my life. You are everything I have waited for and so much more. Your beautiful, smart, funny and utterly perfect. You are my Bella and I will never let you go."

Ok. Now I just feel stupid. Here I was crying in the arms of a greek god complaining that I wasn't good enough while I listened to him tell me how amazing I am. These thoughts pushed me back over the edge and I was sent into another round of tears.

"Silly girl, why are you crying? I love you, more then my own life." Then, Edward reached towards my face and turned me so he could look me straight in the eyes. His face just inches from mine, he wiped the tears from my cheeks and started again. "Bella. I fell in love with you, I took you for granted, then I made the biggest mistake of my life and left you. Yet you took me back as if nothing ever happened. And even now, I will never be able to provide you with what any other human male could. In my book, I will always be trying to be worthy of you. You mean more to me then anyone. I love you Isabella." And he kissed me. I was no longer sad, instead I felt more loved then any other girl in the universe.

" I love you too Edward." At that moment I looked around at the situation and started laughing. I swung my arms around Edward's neck and giggled into his chest. He started laughing too, whether at how I looked or just cause I was laughing I didn't really know.

"Oh Bella whatever will I do with you?" He smiled that famous crooked smile and kissed my forehead as he set my feet on the ground. I stood there in holy sweats and and an old T-shirt that were both soaked with tea.

"I guess I should probably change, huh?" I always kept my pj's in the bathroom for nights like this when I was with Edward, but this was my last pair. Should I ask him to leave or just get some clothes and excuse myself to the bathroom. I didn't wanna wake Charlie... But before I could finish the thought, Edward had his shirt off and he was giving me a look, checking to see if it was okay that he help me take mine off too. With a look of confusion and utter amazement at the flawlessness of his body, I nodded. He lifted my shirt over my head and then kneeled down to remove my sweats. I was still in shock that he was doing this, but I grabbed onto his shoulder to steady myself as I lifted one leg out of the pants. Now I stood there in my bra and underwear feeling slightly self conscience, but also kind of...sexy. Edward ran his hands up my figure, his body not far behind.

"Just look at you. You think _I'm_ to good for _you_? You must be crazy." He wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on the small of my back and the other just above that. He kept some distance between us waiting to see if it was okay with me. I quickly closed the distance and he smiled with adoration. We stood there for a minute before he pulled away. I was saddened for only a moment but then I realized he was allowing just enough time for him to grab his shirt off the floor and put it on me. The shirt was long and reached to my upper thigh. He stepped back and looked at me. I prayed he was satisfied and waited for some kind of response. "Bella; I can't begin to explain how unbelievably sexy you look in my shirt." He grabbed me into his arms and brought me to the bed. We sat there for a while and discussed how his trip went and what I did while he was gone. It was getting late, but I couldn't care less. Edward has never let me be this...close before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter one! Remember, more reviews=faster posting! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I know it's kind of short, but the next one should be fun:)**

**Also, I would like to remind every one that this is rated M for mature, meaning there will be bad language and sexual content in the future. You should'nt read if you're not of age. Enjoy!  
**

The next morning I woke up in my bed next to Edward's strong body against mine. Wait, waking up next to Edward? This wasn't normal. Well it was, but not like this. I wasn't the only one laying down..he was too. I was laying on my side, and so was he. He had his arm around my waist and his chest pressed against my back. I kept my eyes closed so he would think I'm still sleeping and tried to quietly regulate my breathing.

After a few minutes I sleepily turned my body around so my face was facing his. I created a little more space between us, just in case it was too much for him, but after kissing me on the forehead he quickly closed it. We were chest to chest. I was still in his shirt from the night before, and he was...shirtless. Edward. Shirtless. In my bed. Surprisingly, I kept my breathing at a steady pace and simply put my hand to his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, I realized where I was. Charlie could walk in at any moment and see this! Edward seemed to read my mind and he quickly calmed me down as I tried to jump out of bed.

"Relax Bella, Charlie came in to check on you earlier then headed to work. He's gone." He smiled and kissed me, and I fell back onto the bed. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Good, and you?" Too bad Edward didn't sleep.

"Wonderful." Before I knew it I was sitting up in Edward's lap while he began to rub my shoulders.

"That feels nice" I whispered as I let my blood pressure return to normal. He stopped for a second then his lips took over caressing my neck. My body was tingling and my blood pressure shot right back up.

"I made coffee and breakfast downstairs if your hungry, love" I was in awe. How was this happening? Edward barely allowed kisses longer then 10 seconds! How was he sitting here, kissing my neck, shirtless? I was eager to try more but I didn't want to push it. This was too good to let go, so instead I grabbed some clothes and excused myself to the bathroom. When I returned I gave him his shirt and we made our way downstairs.

As I ate my omelette and drank some coffee Edward and I thought about what to do. It was summer, it was sunny, and Edward wanted to spend the day with just me. He said he had somewhere in the woods he wanted to take me, this was fine with me, I loved being outside. I asked him if we should worry about the sun but he assured me everything would be fine. I went upstairs to get ready and soon after we were ready to go. I was dressed in shorts and a tank top, something that rarely happened considering the normal weather.

Edward opened the door to the passenger's seat and I slid into his Volvo. Edward had told me it was a good 30 minute drive to where we would start hiking so we put in some music, turned on the AC and headed on our way. We had some small conversation going at first, but it soon faded to nothing. We were both listening to the music and I was busy looking out the window trying to figure out where we could be going. Edward took a different exit out of Forks then we usually take to go anywhere. I had been this way a couple of times, but when Edward took another unexpected turn I gave up trying to guess, and didn't bother asking Edward because I knew he wouldn't tell me. I turned my thoughts towards this morning. What made Edward act like that? There were occasional times when he would hold me a little tighter for a little longer, but nothing like that. Suddenly something interrupted my thoughts. Edward had put his hand on my leg. It was cold and felt good against my bare skin. It sent chills throughout my body, but not because I was cold. We continued down the road in silence, music still playing, and he began to trace circles with his thumb on my leg. I tried not to act surprised, like it was natural, but this was so different. As soon as I knew it the car was stopped and we were parked in the grass at the end of a dirt road. Edward squeezed my leg gently then was quickly opening my door. By the time I had gotten out of the car Edward had already grabbed a small gym bag out of the trunk.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it darling. Now let's get started, it's a pretty easy walk, but I want to get somewhere before noon."

"Where's somewhere?"

"It's just a ways up the path, now come on" He said playfully as he patted me on the butt and walked by. Did he just slap my ass? No, no that was definitely just a pat.

As we started walking I began to grow very curious of where "somewhere" was and what was in the bag. I guess I would just have to wait and find out.


End file.
